This year the Hunger Games will sparkle!
by Clove Targaryen
Summary: Sparkle Shine gets reaped as the female tribute for District one. She isn't a career but this year no one will volunteer because of a new rule... Does she even have a chance of winning?


**********Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games. **

**********I am not English so I am really sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I know this chapter is really short but the next ones wont, I promise :)**

* * *

**_1. The new rule_**

''Sparkle Shine! Our all in emerald green dressed escort Layla has picked my name.

''Perfect I think. They have what they want!

As everyone knows District 1 and District 2 are famous for nearly always winnig the Hunger Games. But you know, the gamemakers get easiely bored, so this year there is a new intern rule for us, the career districts.

A thing, that no one apart from the people from 1 knows is that there are two different types of schools here: one for the, so called, careers and one for those kids who aren't good enough to be one; I am one of the last ones.

The careers get skilled in fighting, weaponry and are raised to volunteer for the case one of the normal, non-skilled, kids gets reaped. That's why our district has so many volunteers every year.

So the new rule for my district is that there are only the names of the normal kids in the the glass ball. Funny, no? I guess they got really annoyed of always seeing a career tribute winnig.

Yesterday morning our head teacher told us about this new rule. She said that this year it is our district's turn and that next year it is District 2's. All the careers where moaning, especially the 18 years old ones, that never got reaped where angry. A lifetime wasted traing how to kill and now... No kills but a life as some shop assistant in one of the many boutiques we have here, they can only do that because they aren't teached for any of the other jobs we do.

They are raised for the slaughter.

From this view it is good to go to the normal school, you learn everything about all the jobs you do here and you never have to worry about getting reaped. But for your family it is a shame. It is the worst thing that can happen to a real and proud District 1 family.

Like mine.

I am an only child, as the most children here are, so it was a shock for my family when they knew that I wasn't going to be a career and fill my family with pride. They tried to have another child which could make them proud, but they weren't successful. I was only 6 years old when it was decided and at first I didn't understand why my father didn't speak to me for a while... Now I do...

I think I'm never gonna forgive him.

So, here I am. 14 years old, in one of the blue feather dresses my mother designed, my long, curly, blonde hair, typical for my distrcit, sparkles in the mild sun.

Everybody stares at me, they aren't even surprised... The 18 years old careers look at me like I just destroyed their biggest dream. I'd love to give my place to one of them but I can't... I'm already dead. Why all of this expenditure? Why doesn't one of them come and kill me? That would be the greatest reaping of all the time.

''Tribute killed by crazy children I can read in the newspapers in my mind.

The Capitol would have their show, the gamemakers wouldn't be bothered anymore and one of those _lucky_ careers, maybe one I even know, could finally do what they were raised to do _kill_.

_The Capitol teaches them how to kill and then it kills them self._

But nothing happens. I look at my parents. They are somewhere in the crowd, I'm surprised by how quckliy I found them. My mother is near to cry, my father looks at me and I can hear his voice'You will never make us proud''.

Yes, it's true. I won't...

Layla drags me on the stage. Her hair is lillac and looks like and enormous bow.

''A big applause for our female tribute''! She says.'What a nice dress

''Thanks I answer.'My mother designed it''.

Now my Mum cries, my Dad still has the same expression. Will he even come to say goodbye?

I don' know why but I believe that deep in his heart he loves me.

''Boys next''! Squeaks Layla. She teeters to the other glass ball and picks one of the high ones. Who will it be? Of course somebody I know... Only the names of the normal students are there.

Another dead mean walking... like me I think.

''Royce Diamonds! Layla has picked _him_.

Royce is shocked. Really shocked. I am a bit shocked, too. I never thought that _he _would be picked.

Royce Diamonds. Doesn't the surname explain everything? Diamonds...

District 1 makes the luxury goods for the Capitol, such as the extrvagant furniture, the pretty dresses, the jewelry and the diamonds.

There are a lot of diamond mines here but they are all run by the wealthiest family in the district, the Diamonds.

Mr. and Mrs. Diamonds have three childreen, a rare exception for 1: Ruby a 11 years old girl with short blonde hair and a snobby face as her mother, Resly a 18 years old career, not just one, one of the best in the school and Royce, 16 years old, the black sheep of the family: the only Diamonds that wasn't good enough to be a career.

He walks to the stage. Everybody stares at him, the crowd is surprised. Someone is even shocked, like me, like him.

With her Capitol accent Layla says'A big applause for our male tribute!

She helps him to come on the stage and with a little bit of sarcasm in her voice, looking at his diamond ring she asks him'You must make the diamonds here, right?

She expect the crowd laughing but nothing happens, we aren't at the Capitol, dear Layla...

''Happy Hunger Games! She says a bit offended, then she lives the stage

Some peacekeepers push us out of the stage into the major hall.

Royce looks at me, our green eyes meet.

I smile. Why? But I smile, even if I know this isn't a situation for smiling at all. He smiles too. This comforts me a bit.

The peacekeepers bring us in two different rooms. A last look then they close the door and I am alone...

* * *

**So what do you you think? **

**-_Kiki_**


End file.
